1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to methods for evaluating their performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator system is very complex and its performance is difficult to properly evaluate. Problems and malfunctions in a car controller and/or a system processor or dispatcher may occur which degrade elevator service, but not to a degree which is noticeable to the building owner or tenants. Or, even if poor service is noticed, it is difficult to determine if it is due to an equipment problem, or to unusually heavy traffic, beyond which the elevator system was designed to handle.
With the now common usage of a programmable dispatcher, which permits call answering strategy to be easily changed or modified, certain strategy features may be added to, or deleted from, an existing elevator system, in an attempt to improve elevator service. However, it is difficult to determine just what effect such addition or deletion will have on any specific elevator system, because the building configurations and traffic conditions are unique to each elevator installation.